The Summer To Remember
by Dr. J. Cool
Summary: The kids from American Pie, Dawson's Creek, and One Tree Hill go to California for the summer. During their summer break they run into each other along with the kids from The O.C. Due to the chance meetings romance, friendships and new rivalries begin.


Disclaimer: I do not the characters from Dawson's Creek, One Tree Hill.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. I hope you all like it. Dawson's Creek. is set the summer after the season 5 finale, American Pie is set during the summer from which all the kids graduated from high school. One Tree Hill is set during the summer after season 1. The O.C. is suppose to be set after season 2 is over with. Anna, Luke, Theresa and Oliver are around for the summer.

Capeside 9:00 A.M

Joey Potter looked around her room as she packed up the rest of her stuff in her room. She heard Bessie calling for her outside. She was suppose to meet Jack and Jen at the airport to spend it in Los Angeles. The three of them were going to meet up with Audrey and Pacey who were already vacationing in Los Angeles and the five of them were going to surprise Dawson at his Los Angeles apartment. Joey thought about the kiss they shared before he took the plane to follow his dreams in Los Angeles. Joey wanted closure on what that kiss meant. Was she falling back in love with her best friend? Did Dawson want her back despite all that has happened between them for the past three years? Joey picked up a picture Bessie had taken of Dawson leaning into to kiss while they were on the swings. She heard the horn beep louder then before.

"Ok Ok I am coming..!" Joey sighed sticking the picture in her gym bag and walking out the door into the car to go to the airport.

Joey took out her CD player and looked at her sister and smiled as they drove in silence to the airport. The drive was unusual quick to Joey who in her mind replayed the kiss over and over again in her mind. Bessie helped Joey with unloading her luggage. Joey got out of the car and was immediately greeted by Jen and Jack .

"So have you spoken to Pacey and Audrey yet? Does Dawson have any idea that we are coming down to see him in Los Angeles?" Joey asked Jen.

"No.... but Joey there is something I... well me and Jack have to tell you when we get on the plane.." Jen said her voice kind of low.

"Jen I think you better tell Joey know so that she won't be so shocked and surprised when she sees Dawson later today." Jack said nudging Jen in the shoulder somewhat.

"Tell me what Jen... I want to know now not while I am on the plane. Is Dawson with someone else?" Joey said with a hint of sadness and worry in her voice. She didn't want to have her heart broken before she even saw Dawson so she waited for Jen to reply to her and hopefully she would answer with a no and it would calm her fears.

"Yes... Joey. Dawson has sort of seeing this actress from Michigan named Nadia for the past two weeks. I just found out a couple of days ago but he didn't say it was real serious. He described it as the thing he had with Eve. Not committed and serious at all."

Joey cringed at the name of Eve. She remembered before she and Pacey became an item the kind of damage that Eve did to Dawson. She was the one who stole Dawson away from her or that's how she had felt in the beginning anyway. She did want this "new Eve" to ruin what she and Dawson could have. She looked at Jack and Jen and forced a fake smile.

"Well I am not going to let that change my mind of no going since it is too late. I want to see Pacey, Audrey, Dawson and ... Nadia. So lets go before we miss that flight. " With that Joey waved goodbye to Bessie and followed Jen and Jack into the airport. This was going to be one hell of a trip Joey thought to herself.

Detroit, Michigan 9:00 AM

The loud buzzing alarm clock woke up Jim out of sound sleep. He dreamed of the two particular people. The dream girl Nadia whom he had caught naked and masturbating on his bed and whom he had to dance for online. The other was the band geek Michelle who made him her bitch and was the first and only girl he had slept with on senior prom night. However now that high school was now behind him, he figured he could have that shit that happened the last few weeks of his senior year behind him. He walked over to shower and go undressed. He wondered what could have been with either Michelle or Nadia. What if he went all the way with Nadia without "blowing it" before he could do anything or what if he got Michelle's number and called her. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure come over him as he rubbed himself .

His thoughts fill with the image of Nadia and the night of amazing sex he had with Nadia.

"Jim, Jim your friends are here waiting for you. Jim you didn't fall in there did you? Ok I am coming in… Jim are you..OH MY GOD! JIM!" Jim's father was shocked to caught his son in such an embarrassing moment in the shower.

"DAD! What are you doing get out !!!" Jim had said he could feel his face going red more so then when his father caught him with the sock on his penis and the time his father bought him the Playboy and Hustler magazines.

"What the fuck Jim, come on were all waiting on your premature shooting ass!" Stifler shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "You got ten minutes to get your ass down here or were leaving your fucking ass here."

The comment made both Jim and Jim's father groan at the statement as they both tried to forget what Jim did while he had Nadia in his room and had broadcasted the whole thing over the internet.

"You better hurry Jim. I don't want to have to be stuck here with this immature barbarian" Finch said from the stairs. "Although I wouldn't mind being stuck with the primate's mother all summer."

"Eat shit, shitbreak!" Stifler muttered. "If you go near my mother again I will remove the reason for praticing your tantric sessions or whatever sick fucking shit that you do."

"Cool it you guys not here. I thought we talked about it on the car ride here. No mention of Stifler's mom. Jim hurry up we got to check Vicky, Jessica and Heather at the airport." Oz shouted up to Jim's room.

"Come on Stifler. Take a breath. Its not like any of us didn't think of doing what Finch did anyway." Kevin grinned.

"Fuck you man. I am just going to leave your three pussies here and go to California and get some boom boom with the L.A. ladies myself." Stifler scoffed and got back into the van.

Kevin, Finch and Oz were about ready to leave when Jim came rushing down the stairs with his suitcase. "Sorry guys, I was alittle bit preoccupied with something. I lost track of time." The four of them walked to car to see that Stifler was in the drivers seat and ready to bail on the three of them.

"You boys stay safe now and Jim don't forget to call now when you get to Los Angeles just so me and your mom won't have to worry about anything."

"I will dad don't worry. I will see you all in August before college starts." Jim shouted from the back of the van. With that the four of them drove to the airport.

Meanwhile Jessica, Vicky and Heather had already been waiting for the five boys to show up. Heather was being very quiet then usual. Vicky and Jessica looked at her.

"Heather are you okay, you seem to upset about something you want to talk about it?" Jessica asked her.

"No its nothing." Heather said trying to reassured them with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Vicky said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Because you can tell us we won't tell Oz."

"Look I said I am fine why don't you just mind your own business." Heather snapped at them and sighed. "I am sorry. I might be going through something that will change my and Oz's lives forever I think I am pregnant.

Vicky and Jessica were stunned and Vicky was just about to say something when she saw Oz, Kevin walking up and behind them was Jim who was in the middle of Finch and Stifler who were hurling insults back and forth at each other.

"Sorry it took so long your not mad are you?" Oz said picking her up and kissing her and then placing her back down.

"Of course not you were in the same car with Stifler after all." Heather giggled and gave him a hug. Just then the announcement came on to say that the plane was now boarding from Detriot to Los Angeles.

"Ok Ok. enough of this Romeo and Juliet shit, lets get on the plane and the quicker we get their the quicker the party can start." Stifler said moving past the group and onto the plane. The rest of the group just glared at Stifler. This was certainly going to be an intresting trip seeing that Stifler was going to be around for the next two months. Heather smiled at Oz as the group got seated onto the plane, wondering how to break it to Oz that he might become a father.

Tree Hill - 9:00 AM 

Lucas looked at the time on his watch. The plane was leaving soon. He couldn't believe that this would be the second time he had been away from home in the matter of a few weeks. He had come home early due to Dan's heart attack. However Dan was fine now but Lucas wasn't really dealing with something else. Haley and Nathan's marriage. Lucas was happy for Nathan and Haley because he could tell how in love they were. However he thought they were absolutely crazy for getting married so young. But he could not change what they did so he would be happy for his brother and his best friend. So Lucas orchestrated something with Brooke, Peyton and Mouth to have a celebration party for Haley and Nathan while visiting Jake who moved to California to start his life over.

"Lucas you already to go. I am going to give you and Mouth a ride to the airport." Karen said walking inside of his room. " I can't believe your leaving me again. This is the second time in three weeks." She began to tear up alittle bit. "I guess I will just have to get use to it seeing that in two years you will be heading off to college."

"Your such a drama queen mom." Lucas smiled and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry I will be back sooner then you know."

"Ah Touching family moment, can I join in for a group hug too?" Mouth said sticking his head in Lucas's room.

Karen laughed and went over to Mouth and kissed him on the cheek as well. "You be careful too Mouth." She walked by and ruffled Mouth's hair. "We better get going don't want to rush there at the last minute."

Mouth looked at Lucas and patted his shoulder. "Your really lucky, Lucas to have a mom that cares so much about you."

"I know, Mouth, I know. Well you heard my mom lets go man." Lucas picked up his suitcase and went to the car followed by Mouth.

Meanwhile, Peyton and Brooke were doing some last minute packing at Peyton's house. Brooke threw in some sexy skimpy clothes she wanted to wear in California while Peyton was throwing in some art books.

"Peyton are you really going to be drawing the whole time we are other there in sunny California?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes at the sight of the number of art books she had packed away.

Peyton didn't say anything at Brooke. They have had rocky friendship as of late. It had been that way when Brooke found out about Peyton and Lucas sneaking around behind their back while Lucas was dating Brooke. She wish she could take back what she did with Lucas but she can't. Peyton found herself more so wanting to be with Jake but he had moved to California to restart his life. In a way she was happy to being seeing Jake again.

"Well Brooke, if you must know I am going to do a portait for Nathan and Haley at their wedding party and when we are not partying I am going to have to find some way of keeping busy."

"Yeah like stealing other girl's boyfriends." She said in sarcastic tone of voice.

"You ever going to let that go Brooke, I said I was sorry I don't know how many times. I thought we could try to make our friendship work but if your not willingly to let it go I don't see how."

Brooke was about to respond but she saw that Nathan and Haley had pulled up in front of Peyton's house. "They are here." she said picking up her suitcase.

"Lets just try to make the best of the trip if not for our friendship for the sake of showing Nathan and Haley a good time." Peyton said and they both left the room and walked outside to the car and got in the backseat as they drove to the airport.

Haley turned around and smiled at Brooke and Peyton unaware of their mini arguement they had moments ago. "Hey you two. Me and Nathan were just discussing the possiblity of having future with kids involved. You have any input."

Peyton and Brooke looked at Haley and then to each other and they didn't respond. "Can we give our advice later, Haley its just that we.. we had a long night."

"Ok.. what about you Mr. Scott do you have anything you would want to say?" Haley said looking at Nathan.

"Haley... you know what I had to say. I don't want to have children right now. I just don't want to be a miserable father like my father is when he had Lucas. If the time is right we will have children. Right now the time isn't right.

"Well what would you say if I told you don't have along time to wait. My period is late." Haley said looking down at her stomach.

Nathan nearly drove the car into the car in front of him. "What do you mean your period is late. We used protection, birth control... how can you be late?"

"I don't know Nathan... condoms aren't always safe and they have been times that I didn't use the patch." Haley said in a quieted voice.

"I... How... We have to talk as soon as we get to California." Nathan said. He couldn't believe that his whole world might be changing in front of him. He wasn't ready to be a dad. He didn't want to be a dad now. He would never tell Haley this thought.

"Whatever you three decide to do... please do me one favor. Just don't tell Lucas."

Peyton and Brooke nodded while Nathan decided to stay focused on the road to try to take his mind of everything. When they got to the airport. Lucas and Mouth were waiting at the gate for them and they were already boarding. "Hey guys you finally made it." Mouth said jumping up for his seat.

Brooke approached Lucas and with an evil glare in her eye she put down her bag. "Right now would not be a good time for me and you to talk right now." With that Brooke picked up her bag and walked by Lucas to get in line for boarding.

"That would be the same for me Lucas. I am not in the talking mood." Peyton said to Lucas and walked by them to get in line

Haley and Nathan pushed passed Lucas and Mouth without saying one word but Haley did give Lucas a half smile.

"I wonder what got into them" Mouth said stratching his head and giving an odd look at the behavior of everyone. "You would thing their not happy about going to California."

"I don't know Mouth, hopefully they would have all cooled off by the time we get there." Lucas and Mouth got in line and boarded the plane with their friends.

Newport - 9:00 .A.M. 

Seth walked out in his housecoat and saw that Ryan was still asleep in the beachhouse. "Ryan, you still asleep?"

"Well I was asleep." Ryan said stretched out his arms and throwing on his wife beater. "Come on Seth, its 9 A.M. and its summer the season not your dream girl might I add."

"Very funny I want a rematch on the comicbook trivia game." Seth said yawning alittle bit. "There is no way you can know more about the Justice League then me. Who is the superhero alter ego of John Jonn'z?"

"That would be the Martian Manhunter." Ryan managed to say with another yawn.

"Damn, you are good my Padawan learner." Seth laughed.

"Well I did learn from the best Master.." Ryan said finally getting out bed and throwing on a pair of pants. "Is this all were going to be doing all summer, playing comic book trivia and playing Grand Theft Auto don't get me wrong their classics."

"Yea I know what you mean. I haven't really spoken to Alex since she decided to go all experimental on me with Marissa who is also being Ms. I want to experiment with guys. Lindsay is spending time with Mom to get to know her better. Even though Luke and Anna are back but their too busy with their own stuff right now. Don't get me started on Zach and Summer and what they are probably doing. How about we go visit Oliver I heard he is back in town and normal now."

"Very funny Seth." Ryan said sighing to himself. "I just wish something life altering thing would happen this summer."

With that he heard a knock on the door. Ryan when it go answer it and there he saw Theresa and the baby. The baby that supposedly died last summer. Ryan couldn't believe it and neither could Seth.

"Hi Ryan.." Theresa said. "We have alot to talk about.."

"...Hi.." Ryan mustered out and he turned back to Seth who just as stunned as he was.

"I guess you get your wish Ryan." Seth said to him .

(End of Chapter 1)


End file.
